


Sharing is caring

by mattheway



Category: Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunk Tyler, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, First Kiss, Gay Tyler, M/M, Masturbation, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: Обыкновенное телешоу для детей, где один из главных ведущих до дрожи в коленях ненавидит весь рабочий каст.Благодарю Вардану за терпение и беченье, а одного за решеткой - за тему. Герои совершеннолетние и характеры изменены по моему усмотрению.





	

На экране монитора возникает картинка с мирным городским пейзажем, который становится фоном для двух ярких неоновых букв – «BH TV». Каждый, кто смотрит программу ежедневно, изо дня в день, уже назубок знают расшифровку:телевидение Бикон Хиллс, единственное и неповторимое, накачивающее своих зрителей перемолотым фаршем из новостей, развлекательных и научных программ. Бикон Хиллс ТВ - канал, который не имеет большую раскрутку среди других альтернативных источников массовой информации, но каким-то образом до сих пор умудряется собирать у телевизоров и приёмников внушительную аудиторию. Работая не первый год на кабельном, канал привлекает внимание и домохозяек за 40, кто ежедневно драят свой дом, и их мужей с внушительными кошельками, которые вечерами засматриваются отнюдь не на детское телешоу для своих детей. 

Заставка на экране сменяется на дошкольное шоу, время эфира у которого уже подходит к концу, и двое ведущих в красной форме доброжелательно улыбаются по ту сторону камеры.   
\- Мы провели чудесно время вместе! Что мы выучили, Тайлер? – девушка с рыжими волосами, падающими крупными локонами на плечи и грудь, довольно хлопает в ладоши и вовсе не с натянутой улыбкой обращается к соведущему, даже не смотря в его сторону.  
\- Мы выучили, что надо всем делиться с друзьями, быть вежливыми и оральными, – также старательно растягивая уголки рта в подобие улыбки, парень специально проглатывает начальную букву последнего слова и не обращает внимания на тычок под бок, доброжелательно склоняя голову к плечу.  
– Привет всем. Увидимся завтра.  
Ведущие довольно машут руками в камеру и нервно улыбаются до тех пор, пока агрегат не смещается в сторону, перекрывая их лица изображением девушки, облаченной в костюм солнца, садящегося за картонные холмы. На сегодня программа подошла к концу и следующего выпуска юным зрителям придется ждать только через выходные, съемки которого также придется отработать с раннего утра и до заката. Зрительская аудитория щелкает пультом, переключаясь с канала на канал, в то время как на съемочной площадке режиссер кричит во всю силу своих мощных легких:  
\- И... стоп!  
Работа всей группы мгновенно прекращается. Режиссер бежит в поле действий камер, чтобы довольно пожать Хёклину руку после окончания дня съемок, пока его партнерша мгновенно достает из кармана телефон и утыкается в него, но мужчина ловко обходит режиссера по кривой, и на ходу ослабляя галстук, кричит:  
\- Кофе!  
Часы на городской башне стремительно бегут по кругу. Добро пожаловать в город под названием Лицемерие.

В тот день закончились съемки пятитысячного эпизода и, недолго думая, вся съемочная группа вместе с режиссерским составом решили отпраздновать окончание съемок прямо посреди картонного городка. День изо дня люди вкалывали среди этого псевдо-спектакля, и все это лишь для того, чтобы по окончанию рабочего процесса шумно накатить и разбежаться по домам, отелям и делам, которыми они могли заняться только в оставшееся от съемочного дня время.   
Когда рядом со столиком, за которым обычно они проводят мастер-классы и обучающие игры, слышится хлопок бутылки, Тайлер устало закатывает глаза и облокачивается на столешницу, выкрашенную в грязно-розовый цвет. Рядом с ним смеются девушки из массовки, в то время как Пози, до сих пор облаченный в костюм полицейского, разбрызгивает игристое шампанское во все стороны. На его голове – дурацкий колпак от формы, и все одобрительно хлопают, когда парень, наконец-то, черт его подери, разливает напиток в подставленные бокалы.  
У Хёклина едет крыша от такого веселья.

Сидя на мягких пуфиках в окружении детей, Тайлер улыбается во все тридцать два, запоздало надеясь на то, что челюсть не сведет судорогой, а руки, сжатые перед собой, не будут так предательски дрожать в кадре. Когда он слышит звук закрытия режиссерской хлопушки, а дети по его бокам начинают радостно смеяться, мужчина не выдерживает и мигом срывается с места, облегченно выдыхая за кадром.  
Поднося стакан с кофе ко рту, он яростно выплевывает жидкость, заставляя девушек, стоявших рядом с ним, вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Одна из мамашек, чья дочь только что улыбалась рядом с ним в одном кадре, яростно прижимает дочь к себе и округляет глаза, на что Хёклин лишь страдальчески улыбается и аккуратно ставит стакан с напитком на пол. Он искренне надеется на то, что забывчивое чадо впишется в него через пару минут и чистенькие белые туфельки будут безбожно испорчены.  
Тайлеру в принципе пофиг на происходящее.

На том месте, где располагаются картонные декорации, растянут огромный белый баннер-растяжка с накаляканными поверх него цветными красками поздравлениями о съемках пятитысячного эпизода. Тайлер устало хмыкает, отмечая, что съемочная группа даже не потрудилась распечатать плакат и сделать его более… красивым, что ли, взамен напрягая кого-то из каста и делая это дерьмовое детское шоу еще хуже. Он отходит к картонной миниатюре, которая изображает из себя макет города, и усмехается, замечая, что на месте центральной башни стоит бутылка из-под шампанского. Убирая с проезжей части один из пустых пластиковых стаканчиков, в котором, кажется, плескается вино, мужчина успевает сделать всего один глоток, когда слышит за своей спиной:  
\- Мои поздравления, главный ведущий.  
И тут же хмурится, когда понимает, что его в очередной раз пришли выводить из себя.

Снимая заглавные титры, Хёклин морщится, когда к нему подбегает девушка-гример и быстрым движением поправляет неровность на его лице, которая все равно не будет видна на итоговой пленке. Лицо ведущего идеально гладкое, и Тайлер чувствует, как зудит выбритая кожа под слоем маскирующих средств. Когда за его плечами – команда из пятерых людей, имитирующих важные городские профессии, мужчина раздраженно закатывает глаза в последний раз и натягивает на лицо улыбку, видя, как оператор наводит на них свою камеру.   
Парни переговариваются за его спиной, со смехом обсуждая выданные им костюмы, и Хёклин думает, что этот город мог бы спокойно обойтись без идиотских врачей, пожарных или офицеров. Он сдерживает очередной порыв усмехнуться или закатить глаза и приветливо машет оператору, когда слышит звук закрытия хлопушки.   
Еще один рабочий день в городе под названием Лицемерие готов быть начатым. 

Пози прыгает перед камерой в красном жилете, смешно балансируя на носках и дергая руками во все стороны, в то время как за его спиной трое детей пляшут, как дикие обезьяны, крича что-то и смеясь во весь голос. Тайлер, стоя за чертой съемочной площадки, довольно хмыкает, отмечая, что одна из девочек прыгает босиком и думает, заметил ли это хотя бы второй режиссер или кто-то из съемочной группы. В кадре – радуга, выглядывающая из-за разноцветного забора, в то время как перед ним дети делают круг из шести рукопожатий и кружатся вокруг беззаботно смеющегося Тайлера, мать его, Пози, которому весь съемочный процесс приносит лишь одно удовольствие.   
Хёклин искренне думает подкупить буфетчика и заставить его подсыпать этому жизнерадостному щенку что-нибудь в порцию тако.

Когда они снимают сцену в желтой комнате с одним нарисованным окном и розовой столешницей, Тайлер пытается вжиться в роль и полностью переключить все свое внимание с обаянием вместе взятыми на игрушки, которые нацеплены на его руки. Левая рука – крокодил – покоится на столе, в то время как Хёклин уверенно наклоняет правую руку, облаченную в костюм желтой птицы, к уху, и изумленно открывает рот, когда, шевеля пальцами, та начинает ему что-то щебетать. Он даже не хочет думать, как это дерьмо переозвучат потом поверх, поэтому старается побыстрее отыграть свою роль в этой сцене и перестать гримасничать с игрушечным другом. Мужчина изумленно вскидывает брови и говорит: “Да не может быть!” и неверующе отстраняет птицу от уха, смотря на нее в то время, как она что-то ему продолжает щебетать, молча раскрывая свой рот, натянутый на два пальца. Несмотря на то, что у него и есть все эти игрушки, Хёклин все равно никогда не сможет быть счастливым. 

Когда Пози уходит из кадра и его место занимает Дэн, Хёклину на самом деле становится жаль мальчишку. На нем костюм доктора, застегнутый всего на пару пуговиц, на шее – стетоскоп, но даже он не скрывает лилового синяка, стыдливо прикрытого воротником белой рубашки. Находя глазами режиссера, который довольно хмыкает и дает отмашку на продолжение съемки, Тайлер думает, что с какой-то стороны Дэниелю повезло, что его влиятельный любовник так ловко пропихнул мальчишку в это неиссякаемое шоу. Но переводя взгляд на декорации и смотря на то, как Шарман крутится с детьми и весьма двусмысленно виляет бедрами, Хёклин понимает, что перекур он, как минимум, заслужил.

Вместе с Пози они сидят в той части города, чьи декорации представляют из себя главную площадь. Пози опирается спиной на игрушечную машину и отстраненно смотрит в сторону, наблюдая, как Арден заливисто смеется и танцует на розовом столе, чуть ли не задевая головой баннер с темой празднования, а Хёклин упорно смотрит перед собой, прижимая к себе наполовину пустую бутылку с вином и опираясь спиной на центральную башню города. Часы над ним отбивают какое-то ровное время, когда откуда-то сбоку выползает на четвереньках Дилан и призывно прогибается в спине.  
Пози все также потерянно смотрит на свою девушку, в то время как О’Брайен водит бедрами из стороны в сторону, а черные ушки с маской кошки на лице как-то чудом не падают с его головы. Он нарывается и игриво пинает кулаком в перчатке Тайлера в плечо, привлекая его внимание к себе. Когда Хёклин приподнимает бровь, явно не способный иначе связать свои мысли, Дилан все также кулаком тыкает по его бутылке, заставляя емкость издать печальный тонкий звон.  
Беря принесенную - как сученыш сумел это провернуть? - тарелку, Тайлер переворачивает её лицевой стороной вверх и немного наливает темно-красной жидкости из бутылки в подставленную миску. Сделав волну телом и опускаясь на руки вперед, Дилан припадает к миске и умудряется лакать языком алкоголь, не пачкая при этом слегка съехавшую на нос маску.  
Пози заинтересованно смотрит в их сторону и Хёклин отмечает, что способен и самостоятельно подложить цианид в его тако.

Мужчина не знает, кто дал этому парню роль, но Тайлер старается как можно меньше взаимодействовать с Диланом на площадке. Он избегает напарника всеми возможными способами, однако все равно попадает на совместную с ним сцену. Режиссер-постановщик, мать его, всевидящее око всей площадки, довольно усмехается и быстрым движением кладет перед ним сценарий сегодняшнего дня с подробным описанием сцен и реплик. Хёклин правда старается сдержать недовольный вдох, но не может с этим справиться.  
Перед ними на розовой столешнице апельсин, разделанный на дольки. Практически в упор направленная камера не дает ни одного шанса на побег, так же как и две девушки, стоящие за его спиной и с интересом смотрящие на стол перед собой.  
Дилан, облаченный в костюм черной кошки и дурацкую маску, частично закрывающую его лоб с переносицей, игриво двигает руками, пародируя просящие движения кошачьих лапок. Из-за его плеча выглядывает Кристал, на чьей голове игриво шевелятся в такт каждому движению идиотские розовые кроличьи ушки, в то время как Голайтли, теряя очередное желтое перо из своего костюма где-то под столом, с интересом наклоняется к долькам, как будто разглядывая их. Тайлер правда старается не раздавить кусочек апельсина в руке, когда протягивает его Дилану с натянутой улыбкой, в то время как парень - господи его подери, Хёклин может поклясться, что видит его широченную улыбку, скрытую за маской - галантно, абсолютно не по-мужски берет предложенную дольку и самовлюбленно поворачивается с ней в камеру, в то время как девушки из массовки радостно хлопают в ладони по обе стороны от его плечей. Спустя мгновение Кристал слегка ударяет Хёклина по плечу, заставляя очнуться и привлекая к себе внимание, требовательно протягивая руку к застывшему Тайлеру. В её взгляде – холодное спокойствие, а ладонь нетерпеливо сжимается - кролик же, ей богу. Мужчина многозначительно поднимает брови и усмехается оператору, видя, как режиссер поднимает два пальца вверх и растягивает свои губы в довольной улыбке.  
Он протягивает дольку в камеру, произнося:   
\- Делиться – значит заботиться!   
И не обращает никакого внимания на то, как радостно растягивают губы в улыбках девушки рядом с ним, а Дилан, как воистину вредная кошка, прижимает оставшуюся дольку апельсина к груди под одобрительный смех оператора с режиссером.  
Тайлер хочет застрелиться от всего этого бреда, даже не смотря на то, с каким интересом смотрит на него парень поверх неудобно съехавшей маски. 

Сидя на той же площадке, пародировавшей желтую комнату с одним окном и дверью, Хёклин устало морщится. Рядом с ним – пустая бутылка из-под вина, а стакан, который был более чем минуту назад полным, стоит перевернутым донышком вверх, уныло теряя последние капли не выпитой жидкости вниз.   
Девушки перед столом безумно смеются, когда Дэн рассказывает очередную шутку и отводит взгляд в сторону, явно ища кого постарше и посолиднее. На нем все тот же стетоскоп, к которому тянется одна дама из массовки, но он с грустной улыбкой поднимает руку вверх и отходит к декорациям, оставляя девушек в полном недоумении. Все-таки из Шармана вышел никудышный актер.  
\- Не ты разве учил всех делиться?  
Тайлер устало закатывает глаза, когда на его бедра легко опускается парень в темном костюме, и лишь усмехается, когда поистине стриптизерским движением О’Брайен снимает маску со своего лица, наклоняясь ниже. Он сжимает бедра парня пальцами и вовлекает его в требовательный поцелуй. Хёклин лишь агрессивно кусает его губы и страстно зализывает ранки на языке, когда парень перемещается на промежность Тайлера и делает явно недвусмысленные движения, довольно обнимая мужчину за шею.  
Делиться – явно не лучшее умение Тайлера.

Тайлер лишь закатывает глаза и старается не заржать на всю площадку, когда в кадре появляется Синква в костюме сантехника, и ему даже не надо смотреть в сторону массовки, чтобы понять, чьи трубы мужчина прочищал буквально пару часов назад. В то время, как темнокожий громила улыбается своими широкими губами, а девушка в желтых перьях восторженно сдерживает свой позыв похлопать в ладоши ради поддержки парня, Хёклин думает, что готов отдать всю свою премию, лишь бы побыстрее пережить этот прогон.

Очередная сцена в желтой коробке с искусственным окном начинается с того, что Тайлер заходит через дверь в стене - а она, оказывается, настоящая - и улыбается во все зубы, сжимая руками подзорную трубу.  
“Ку-ку!” – так называется этот эпизод, и Хёклин честно не знает, что в итоге смонтирует начальство в эту придуманную сцену. Он выдвигает линзы у трубы и заинтересованно припадает к глазку, всматриваясь в картонное окно и довольно улыбаясь, думая о том, что до конца съемочного дня осталось не так уж и долго.   
После склейки мужчина видит, что в затемненном окошке он же прыгает по каким-то равнинам и заинтересованно приложив руку козырьком к глазам, оглядывается по сторонам, как будто бы что-то разыскивая. Он слегка пританцовывает и удивленно вскидывает руки, когда за ним, на фоне, картинка сменяется на изображение рычащего льва.  
В кадре же Тайлер переводит трубу в сторону камеры и задерживается в таком положении до того момента, как не слышит заветное слово: “Снято!”

На площадке происходит буквально оргия, отмечает Тайлер, поднимаясь с пола и идя через весь игрушечный городок. Гейдж все также заливисто смеется, размахивая желтым боа, перья от которого разбросаны по всей площадке, в то время как Синква прижимает её к себе за талию и довольно ухмыляется, когда девушка натягивает в своем кулаке лямку от его костюма ремонтника.   
Остановившись около дома, за которым заканчивается центральная площадь, Тайлер видит часть реквизита, валявшегося под его ногами. Мужчина наклоняется и поднимает подзорную трубу, которая была его напарницей по съемкам буквально пару часов назад. Он подносит телескоп к глазу и привычно жмуриться, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как мир вокруг него слегка пошатнулся от резкого выпрямления, как будто бы Хёклин – капитан корабля, попавшего в качку по волнам.  
Тайлер удивленно присвистывает, когда видит на том конце трубы изображение из чертовой желтой комнаты. Холланд и Арден теперь делят стол напополам и танцуют спина к спине, в то время как рыжая девушка извивается из стороны в сторону и неприлично высоко задирает юбку от своего костюма, оголяя весьма крупные бедра.  
Переводя трубу в сторону, Хёклин устало выдыхает в тот момент, когда за картонной перегородкой желтой комнаты он обнаруживает три плотно сплетенных между собой тела. Посередине – Джил, на которой еще частично остался дневной костюм - белый парик слегка съехал назад, а светлый топ вот-вот грозится упасть к её ногам. Она тянется к Шелли, которая довольно улыбается в ответ и дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до подбородка женщины, в то время как со второй стороны Кристал снимает резинку с волос, убранных в высокий и чертовски неудобный хвост, и льнет всем телом к Вагнер, улыбаясь, когда та в поцелуе обнимает Рид за талию.  
Мужчина поспешно складывает трубу и не хочет больше знать, что здесь происходит. Поворачивая голову, он видит, как в отдалении девушки уже заливисто смеются и все также усмехается, отмечая, как ладони Вагнер съезжают вниз по коленям соседок.   
Недалеко от них, сидя на розовой столешнице и чудом не попадаясь под ноги танцующим девушкам, Дилан прикладывает к своим пухлым губам очередную бутылку с плещущимся в ней вином, и Тайлер непрерывно смотрит, как кадык ходит вверх-вниз, помогая жидкости стекать по горлу. Он стремительно краснеет и радуется тому, что у него есть личная гримерная, когда понимает, что все это время парень смотрит на него, не отводя глаз.

Когда они снимают эпизод “Здоровые зубы – счастливые зубы”, Хёклин мечтает поскорее убежать со съемочной площадки.   
Вместе с Холланд они держат на пару в своих руках огромную зубную щетку и плавными движениями чистят Джил, которая одета в мягкий костюм гигантского зуба. Качаясь в такт с девушкой, Тайлер начинает задумываться о том, когда его перестали возбуждать женщины и весьма недоумевает, когда ловит на себе усмехающийся взгляд Шармана. Он стоит буквально в паре шагов от них и даже не пытается попасть в один такт со всеми актерами. Парень, облаченный в докторскую форму, показывает рукой на зуб и улыбается в камеру, как будто демонстрирует, что его-то зубы в разы лучше.  
Стоя в обнимку с синей щеткой невероятных размеров, Тайлер видит, что у костюма Джил нет задней стороны, и девушка весьма игриво пританцовывает, щеголяя попой, обтянутой лишь одними трусами. На заднем плане, прямо за их спинами, трое девушек из массовки, облаченных в звериные костюмы, танцуют в такт музыке, играющей на площадке, и ритмичными движениями пародируют чистку зубов, делая отнюдь не подходящие движения для утренней гигиены. Он отводит взгляд и видит, как по другую сторону от Вагнер танцует врач, чертов идиот Дэниель, и растягивает губы в улыбке, стараясь не кривиться в камеру.  
Хёклин, даже не смотря в сторону режиссерского кресла, может поклясться в том, как главный по съемкам чрезвычайно доволен проделанной работой.

Когда весь каст склоняется над тортом, в который гордо воткнута свечка с цифрами “5000”, Тайлер стоит в стороне. Он смотрит, как все девушки съемочной площадки наклоняются над сладким подарком и, зачерпывая лакомство ладонями, тянут его в свои рты.  
Кажется, он видит в этой толпе и черное трико со знакомым черным хвостом чуть ниже спины, но Хёклин старается упорно не думать о том, как смотрелись бы сливки на лице парня.  
Перед ними на бывшей розовой столешнице - лайм, неаккуратно порезанный на части. Хёклин вспоминает, что уже видел что-то подобное, но старается не отвлекаться на детали.  
За столешницей – Джилл, на которой все еще надет идиотский костюм зуба, и она заливисто смеется, когда пытается откинуться всем телом назад, и разрешая парням из каста поливать её сверху алкоголем.  
Дилан, оказывается, стоит рядом с режиссером и с улыбкой смотрит, как весь каст собирается в один огромный паровоз и довольно-таки пьяно балансирует по всей съемочной площадке, просто чудом избегая оставленных камер и картонных декораций. О’Брайен произносит что-то одними лишь губами, и режиссер-постановщик довольно улыбается в ответ, даже не смотря в его сторону. Кажется, в этот момент у Хёклина что-то отлегает от сердца.

Под конец вечера на Холланд минимум одежды, всего лишь шелковый комплект из лифчика и трусиков светло-розового цвета, но девушка все также отчаянно и под громкие аплодисменты продолжает танцевать на столе, чей цвет всего лишь на несколько тонов темнее, чем белье, надетое на ней. Чо пропала из зоны видимости, и Тайлер не хочет думать о том, чем же наконец-то уговорил её заняться глупый Пози – мальчишка со взглядом тупого лабрадора.   
Роден срывает со стены плакат с поздравлениями о съемках последнего пятитысячного эпизода и игриво закручивает его вокруг себя наподобие огромного боа, в то время как Хёклин отпивает очередной сделанный на скорую руку коктейль. Он желает закатить глаза и вздернуть себя за галстук прямо посреди площадки, но ведущая роль в детском утреннем шоу попросту не позволяет мужчине такое сотворить. Когда к нему подходит Кристал и смотрит весьма поплывшим взглядом, он с усмешкой показывает ей пальцем на Холланд и жалеет об этом, когда девушка рядом с ним заходится в оглушающем хохоте. Отводя взгляд в сторону и морщась, Тайлер видит, как Дилан скрещивает руки на груди и хмурит густые брови, смотря на него нечитаемым взглядом.  
В ту же минуту Хёклин хочет размозжить себе голову о ближайшую искусственно выстроенную стену.

На Арден, а точнее, вокруг ее головы – яркий круг с лучами, имитирующий солнце. Она радостно улыбается, и Тайлер думает, что эта девчонка – единственная, кто каким-то случайным образом затесался в этот прогнивший и чрезвычайно рано выросший каст.  
Вместе с Роден они стоят спиной к камере, держась за руки, и когда режиссер дает команду, дружно поворачиваются на него, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Хёклин уверен, что в титрах над их головами опять врежут имена, написанные дурацким шрифтом, а на заднем плане будет городской пейзаж, выполненный в психоделических цветах, которые столь приятны глазу малолетних выродков. У Холланд – теплая влажная ладонь, и они радостно машут руками, безумно смешно пародируя влюбленную парочку, пока не слышат очередное “Снято!” в свой адрес и одновременно отпускают руку напарника по съемкам.

Под конец вечера они громят искусственные дома, пиная их руками и роняя постройки наземь. Они втаптывают остатки торта в пол, и проезжаются каблуками по бумажным тарелкам, кроша их в мелкие клочья. Они сносят деревья и вспарывают каблуками главную площадь, раздирают декорации и топчут строения. Столь ненавистный Тайлером розовый стол лежит на полу, косой и поломанный, и вид этого поверженного гиганта буквально позволяет Хёклину сбросить камень с души.  
Они знают, что на утро, спустя целые выходные, над съемочной площадкой опять взойдет солнце, радостно и открыто улыбаясь в камеру и объявляя Время Города, и очередная программа займет несносных детишек на целых полчаса, давая родителям спокойно вздохнуть. Но сейчас для них нет будущего в этом городе, который они с такой ненавистью и радостью крушат, вбивают его остатки в землю под ногами съемочной площадки, зная, что этого недостаточно.


End file.
